


Tuesday in Central

by Renaisty



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, characters will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:38:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4325220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renaisty/pseuds/Renaisty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shots about the characters of the Flash (and Arrow)!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Directions

**Author's Note:**

> Just various one-shots for all my little plot bunnies...

It had been a good idea, to get away from the city for a weekend while Oliver was back in Starling, but it seems the world just has it out for vigilantes!  


She hadn't really done something just for fun in a long time. It was fun while it lasted, before the Flash had to run to Starling to stop a meta-human and left her in his place. But she'd scored a nice bracelet, so there was that.  


Thea Queen had never been to Central before. What Ollie had told her hadn't prepared her for how _different_ it was from Starling. It reminded her more of Corto Maltese, with its sunny days and laid-back atmosphere.  


Sunny or not (and right now it was definitely leaning towards _not_ , with a fog rapidly closing in), the place was strange. It was almost July, and as she drew her bow, she caught a glimpse of a man in a _parka_. Granted, in late afternoon it wasn't that hot, but really?  


"Great, another arrow freak," he muttered. "Hey, Red, do you know where the Weather Wizard is?" he shouted up at her. Mardon had taken the money and run, using the fog to lose any pursuers.  


She ignored him, letting the arrow fly unerringly towards the target she could see from her vantage point. There was an indignant shout from that direction, as Mark Mardon ( _Weather Wizard, seriously?_ ) was hit with a tranquilizer about fifty feet away. As he fell down, unconscious, the fog started dissipating immediately, and she saw the man in the parka better. It was bright blue, not at all good for camouflage, but again, this was Central.  


She smirked at him. "That way," she said, pointing. The man nodded at her.  


"He wasn't trying to cause trouble," he told her with a cold sort of arrogance. "Just leave him to me."  


"Then there must have been _another_ bank's alarm tripped?" she fired back, preparing to grab another arrow. "Sorry, my GPS must have malfunctioned."  


"I _said_ I'd take care of it."  


"So you did." Thea turned as if to go, whirling back at the last second and firing two arrows in quick succession. The man made a motion to grab something underneath his parka, but he wasn't quick enough. The arrows pinned him to the wall by that _ridiculous_ piece of winter clothing.  


Her comm. buzzed. "Hey, everything okay?" she heard Caitlin on the other end.  


"Yeah, the bank is safe, and Captain Cold taken care of. He really _does_ wear a parka, I thought you were joking!"  


"Snart, I just knew it! Ok, could you come over real quick? We have a bit of a problem."  


"Life-threatening?"  


"Uh, no, just annoying, but it's… time-sensitive."  


"What about them?" she nodded to the two, although the scientist couldn't see it.  


"Can't be helped, he planned this I'm sure… Anyway we have some sort of agreement."  


"I'll be there in ten minutes." She got down from the structure with impressive grace, grabbed the tranquilizer from Mardon's back and started for her bike in a light jog.  


"Don't get lost!" Cold lightly mocked.  


"I'll take care of you some other time, ok?" She turned around for a second, "and it's _Speedy_." Snart rolled his eyes.  


Riding to S.T.A.R. labs, she thought it wouldn't be a bad idea to come to Central again once or twice. It was certainly strange, but crime-fighting in Central was _entertaining_ in a way Starling rarely was.  


Maybe when she wanted a new necklace.


	2. Balance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Balance  
> This is set after E08 Flash vs Arrow, and before Arrow S03E08 The brave and the Bold :)

Let it be said that John Diggle was not crazy; really. The fact that he was currently balancing on a steel beam fifty feet from the ground notwithstanding. It wasn't even his _fault __._

Oh no, this was all Lyla's doing.

… 

Lyla had no problem coming to grips with Barry Allen's superpowers (without even seeing them!), and thought it might be a fun idea to send him on a trip to Central, to finally let that dumbfounded look of his to rest. (She said it made her _laugh_.) 

That was a day ago, and a few minutes earlier he found himself on a wooden surface dangling from the end of a crane. That was his life now. 

Making his way to the controls and then the ground was easy. Keeping his cool was a specialty of his, and panicking would do him no good. Team Arrow needed someone to be the reasonable one, between Oliver "Let-me-die" Queen, Felicity "Oh-my-God!-Oliver" Smoak, Roy "I-feel-guilty-but-let's-bottle-it-up" Harper and Laurel "I- _got_ -this!" Lance. 

He wondered, absently, if Lyla had somehow planned this. But she couldn't have accounted for him seeing a girl teleporting and going after her. Or for her to actually get the drop on him. He had to get used to those superpowers real fast; adapt, and find his footing. 

It was easy finding the girl; she was way too confident that she'd left him on that crane. 

"Hey, wait a second, I just want to talk!" 

"That's what they all say!" she shouted back. "Just leave me alone, and you'll be fine!" 

"These powers of yours, I happen to know a few people that can help you understand them better." 

"I've got it under control, now could you get lost?" 

"I don't think so. I'm trying to figure out why you're not teleporting. You're tired, right? Those people, they can help you with that!" That was probably why she didn't teleport before, after leaving him dangling from the crane. 

She smiled sadly. "No, they'll just turn me into a lab rat or something." It turned into a playful smirk as she felt ready to use her powers again. Dammit! "Now good day to you, stranger!" 

She ran at him, and he got ready to fight but she abruptly stopped in front of him. 

"I wouldn't move too much if I were you," she warned, not arrogantly, more like she genuinely cared if something happened to him. 

… 

And _that_ 's how he found himself balancing on the steel beam. Looks like Lyla was right, one day at Central and 'superpowers' were already but a common annoyance. The girl was long gone, and so was daylight. He didn't feel too comfortable getting to the ground with so little light. 

He sighed, carefully getting his phone out. 

"Hey Barry, are you busy?" 

Oh the speed was useful, no questions asked.


End file.
